All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Nobody13Xlll
Summary: It's Roxas' first Christmas, and all Roxas wants from Santa Claus is his cute spiky haired brunette; Sora
1. Day-0

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Day- 0

"So you're telling me some magical fat man flies around in the middle of the night with a bunch of reindeer, breaks into every home on every world, and has some sweat shop full of elves up at the North Pole? And he sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake?"

Demyx blinked a few times, before his crazy smile returned and he nodded excitedly. "Exactly dude! That's Santa!" Demyx had seriously lost his touch; back when I first met him, he had told me all kinds of stories and gotten me to believe in all kinds of outrageous things, and until later when I realized just how crazy he was, I believed every single word.

I shook my head in exasperation. "Come on Dem, you're not even trying anymore. I mean seriously, the best you could come up with was a magical fat man who lives at the North Pole?"

"I'm serious Roxy, he's real! And he comes every Christmas, and he gives us presents and snow! It's amazing!"

"Uh huh right. Besides, what the heck is Christmas anyway?" I asked, unconvinced. I sat back in my chair while Demyx's eyes bugged out of his head and he made choking noises, trying desperately to speak. I glanced back around the room, taking in the general chaos.

Our teacher, Ms. Belle was helping sort books with Naminé and Zexion, while Terra and Ventus were laughing out with Aqua and Vanitas, their respective girlfriend and boyfriend. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus were over in another corner, talking about some party from the night before, while the rest of my gang, Larxene, Axel, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, were busy having some kind of paper airplane war.

"Hey Roxy, what's up with water boy?" Axel asked, abandoning the battle field and sliding into the chair beside me. I was still opening my mouth to answer when Demyx exploded yelling "Roxas doesn't believe in Santa Claus! And he doesn't know what Christmas is!"

Axel leaned away from Demyx, rubbing his ears. "Sheesh Dem, wanna scream that again? I think there are still a few people on the moon who didn't hear you." Dem took a deep breath and managed start screaming out "Roxas!" before Axel jumped out of this chair and clapped his hand over Demyx's mouth. "I was being sarcastic Dem! S-A-R-C-A-S-T-I-C! Got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded a few times before Axel took his hand off and sat back down in his chair. "Did your mom drop you a lot as a kid Dem? Or drink pool water?" Axel asked. I laughed while Demyx actually started thinking, pulling out his phone to call his mom, while Axel face palmed. "Baby are you being mean to Dem again?" Larxene asked, leaning on Axel's chair, playing with his fiery red hair. Axel held his hand over his heart in mock hurt. "What? What kind of guy do you think I am? I would never make fun of the intellectually challenged. I-"

"Uh huh? Ok, thanks mum! Yeah love you too!" Demyx hung up and looked back to Axel "She says she didn't drink pool water and that she didn't drop me, I just fell and hugged the floor a little too much. See, I'm perfectly fine!"

Larxene glanced down at Axel, tugging at one of his spikes. "You were saying?" Axel laughed. "Ok maybe a little." Demyx seemed to finally notice Larxene's presence, and instantly went off. "Larx, Roxas doesn't know what Christmas is and he doesn't believe in Santa Claus! I think there's something seriously wrong with him!"

Larxene rolled her eyes before looking back to me and saying "Good one Roxy." "I'm serious!" Demyx cried, stomping his feet. Larxene giggled as Demyx threw his temper tantrum before glancing back to me saying "Alright Roxy, sad as it is jokes over. We don't want poor Demyx to blow a fuse, he's already a few bulbs short of bright." I scoffed, flopping back in my chair.

"Oh come on, you're not telling me you're in on this to Larx? Was this really the best story you two could think of?" Larxene and Axel stared at me while Demyx nodded his head, eyes wide in horror, yelling "See! I told you!"

"Wait you don't know about Christmas?" Axel asked, leaning forward. I rolled my eyes, sighing in exasperation. "No I don't know what Christmas is. Dang, you guys are really pushing this one aren't you?"

"Uh Roxy? Christmas is kind of a major holiday on all the worlds. Are you telling me you've seriously never heard of it?" I shook my head, doubts starting to form. Maybe this Christmas thing was real after all… Or it was just the most amazing 'gotcha!' moment ever. They were acting so perfectly it was almost selling the act.

"Hey Ms. Bell!" Axel shouted across the room "Roxas wants to know what Christmas is!" Ms. Belle turned around, smiling joyfully as she said "Christmas? Why it's the greatest time of the year! Christmas is a grand tradition of gift giving, of spending time with family, decorating trees and houses, and of course Santa Claus. It's a time of magic and joy, a time of sitting by the fire with a good book and some hot cocoa, a time for snowball fights and sleigh rides! Nothing is better than Christmas!" I blinked a few times before looking back to the others.

"Really? This Christmas thing is real?" Axel nodded leaning back. "Yeah it is. You really hadn't heard of it before?" I shook my head, thinking back. I had always lived with my big brother, Cloud, and my twin Ventus. Before we moved here to Destiny Islands, we were always on the move, always going from place to place. Apart from our own birthdays, we didn't actually celebrate any other holidays. But then again, Ventus had been saying something about Santa a few days ago, and I had just blown him off...

"Well dude, you've been missing out! Ms. Belle wasn't kidding, this is one of the greatest times of the year!" "Yeah! Just wait till it snows, we can build snow forts, and have a snowball fights!" Demyx chimed in. "I don't know about all that cold stuff. I just can't wait to get my hands on some mistletoe. Larxene scoffed, letting her fingers trail down onto Axel's chest before purring "Then we can have some _real_ fun." Demyx blushed beat red while Axel just laughed winking up at Larxene. "I got a feeling you're gonna get me on the naughty list Larx."

I laughed before asking "What's the naughty list? And what's so important about mistletoe?" Knowing Axel and Larxene, I probably didn't want to know, but just in case. Axel let out a bark of laughter before saying "Mistletoe? It's that little red stuff with the pointy leaves. You hang it up over everywhere, and when two people are under it, they have to kiss. Christmas tradition. I used to carry around a piece all the time. Damn, I got some much action with that thing. It was a total score! S-C-O…"

He trailed off noticing Larxene's glare. "Um… uh…" Axel stammered before glancing back to me "Anyways, you asked about the naughty list right?" Larxene smiled and sat down on Axel's list. "No, keep going, I think Roxas wants to hear more about the mistletoe. Like were you using it last Christmas when you got drunk? I'm sure _Roxy_ wants to know all about that?"

Demyx broke out into laughter while Larxene grilled Axel about his use of mistletoe, while I thought about the stuff. Two people under there have to kiss huh? I could picture that too clearly; I could see me standing right beneath it, and then another person came up. Somebody with a rich tan, crystal blue eyes, and a mop of spiky, gravity defying brown hair…

"I think Roxy's dreaming about finding you-know-who under the mistletoe." Demyx giggled. I snapped out of my daydream, blushing madly. The others laughed while I felt my cheeks burn, saying "Shut up! Axel, you were saying something about the naughty list?" Axel managed to sober up enough, but still managed to give me a 'this is gonna come up again, and soon' wink before saying "Yeah the naughty list. Santa makes two lists; one has nice kids, one has naughty. Be good, help out, and don't cause trouble, you get on the nice list. Be bad, pull pranks, get into trouble, you get on the naughty list."

"So what's the big deal then Axel? I'm pretty sure you're on the naughty list year round already." Axel shook his head. "Well yeah, but the point is if you're good, Santa brings you presents. If you're bad, you get coal. Actually that doesn't sound too bad right about now, I could get a nice fire going…" Axel trailed off, staring into the distance, daydreaming about fire.

Demyx finally decided to cut in saying "Yeah if you're good you get stuff! But you're supposed to be good all year if you really want anything! That's why I've been good all year! Santa's gonna bring me that brand new sitar I asked for! It's gonna be awesome!" "So you ask Santa for something, and if you're good he gives it to you?" I asked slowly.

Demyx nodded excitedly. "Yeah! You be good all year, you send off a letter to Santa asking for what you want, you stay good, and then on Christmas Eve, he brings it to you, and when you wake up on Christmas day, it there!" "And you can ask for anything?" Demyx nodded, then shook his head, then nodded again. "Well… if you want something really, really, really big, you have to be good. Like really, really, really good! It all kinda depends."

I nodded, an idea starting to come up, drawing all the pieces together. The bell rung, and everyone grabbed their bags, heading out to the cafeteria. I followed in a daze, barley remembering to grab my backpack, trying to understand what my brain was trying to tell me. I managed to steer myself to our usually table while everyone else grabbed lunch, laughing and talking, trying to be heard in the cascade of noise coming from the cafeteria.

"Hey Roxy!" An excited voice said. I snapped out of my thoughts, all my willpower going in to prevent myself from blushing and turned around, smiling brightly. "Hey Sora!" I said, smiling up at the brunette. Sora was arguably the most popular kid on campus.

Everybody loved him, loved his optimistic mood and infectious attitude. We had known each other since we were six, and had been best friends since then. Even when Cloud and I had moved away again and again, we had always managed to stay in contact. And not that it mattered, but I had the BIGGEST crush ever on him.

He hopped into the seat beside me, saying "Man you wouldn't believe what Ms. Ursula had us doing in biology. Ungh, I think my head is going to explode!" He let himself lean over, falling onto my shoulder. I felt my blush deepening at the unexpected contact, before trying to come up with the right words. "Well hey, um… at least Christmas break's almost here right?"

Sora perked up instantly, shooting back up. "Oh yeah its Christmas time! It's gonna be great! I can't wait for the break, but it sucks that it starts just a few days before Christmas. Hey, I think this is our first Christmas together, this is the first time you haven't' moved away! We should have a party! Hey did you make your letter to Santa yet?" I shook my head, trying to keep up with the conversation while Sora blazed on.

"Well you better hurry up, Christmas is gonna be here soon! There's only a few more days to go!" I nodded, smiling brightly. "I can't wait!" Sora laughed, asking "What do you want for Christmas Roxy?" You. I managed to change my answer before it got out and said "I'm not sure yet, but I'll think of something. How about you Sor?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, before Kairi and Sora's other best friend, Riku came up. Riku. Sora always wanted us, his two best friends, to get along, but there was one major problem with that. Riku was the world's most stereotypical jock and biggest douche ever. And even worse, I was pretty sure he liked Sora too.

"Hey Roxy!" Kairi said sitting down. I nodded politely to her before beginning a glaring match with Riku. I don't say the word hate that much but when I do, it's usually in the same sentence as the work Riku. Kairi and Sora went onto talk excitedly about Christmas while the rest of the group gradually came over, taking their places around our table.

Kairi's voice suddenly managed to grab my attention away from my death glare, and I listened as she spoke, adding something to a conversation I really hadn't been paying attention to. "No kidding Sora, you've been so good Santa might bring you anything you ask for this year!" That's when it hit me. The mixed up pieces Axel and Demyx had given me last period came together, and I felt myself smile. The idea was perfect; foolproof. I couldn't stop thinking about it the rest of the day, couldn't stop thinking about it as I rushed out of class as the last bell rang, couldn't help but smile and fidget uncontrollably as I ran all the way home, even ignoring shouts from the others, asking if I wanted to hang out this weekend or screaming to at me to look out for that bus.

I couldn't stop thinking about it until I had grabbed an envelope and piece of paper and written;

_Dear Santa Claus- I know until a few hours ago I'd never heard of you, but now I'm here to ask a big favor. So, since this is the first time I've ever heard of you, can we just start off from scratch right here? I swear I'll be the best kid ever, I won't get into trouble, I'll make people happy, I won't get into fights, I'll be good, I'll be the best! I know what I'm going to ask for might be tough, but I know you can get it for me, and I'll do anything to help you out! I'll help spread Christmas cheer, and this will be the best Christmas anyone had ever had. Pleas Santa, all I want for Christmas is Sora. I'll do anything. From Roxas._

I looked over my not a few dozen times, thinking about how crazy this was, before rushing back out my front door, nearly running into Cloud. "Oi, Roxas! Where are you going?" I managed to turn on my heel, running backwards and shouting "Just putting something in the mail, be right back." I turned back around, sprinting to our mailbox. I skidded to a halt in front of it, before glancing back at the letter in my hand.

"Fingers crossed. I'm counting on you Santa." I said, finally pushing my letter into the slot.

* * *

**Ok, Prologue/Intro done, 12 more plus Christmas day left! Hope it's not overly horrible and you all like it and have a very merry Christmas!**


	2. Day-1 Magic Reindeer Don't Like YOu

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yet. **

* * *

Day- 1

"Come on guys, it's just up ahead!" I called back, ducking under some branches. We were a good ten minutes into the woods, and the excitement and the offer of an amazing surprise I had offered to my ragtag group of companions was wearing off.

I had worked straight through the weekend, ignoring the tempting calls and knocks from friends to come hang out, all the while checking the Internet, digging through books, bugging Cloud, and even spending two and a half hours on the phone with Demyx, finding out everything I could about Christmas and what you had to do during the holiday. And when school had finally rolled back around, I had grabbed Axel and rushed over to Sora, convincing them to come with me after school to see an awesome surprise.

They had both eagerly accepted, but when school had ended, somehow our group of three had become a group of four. Sora's blabbermouth nature, bless him, had basically alerted the entire school to the surprise I had planned for him and Axel, and of course, Riku had challenged this surprise, saying it was going to be dumb and pointless, before inviting himself along.

And so now, here the three of them were, following behind me as I led them deeper and deeper into the woods. "This is stupid, what are we even doing out here? The woods are lame anyways." Riku complained, swatting away an invisible bug.

I forced myself to resist the urge to ask why the hell he was even out here in the first place then, whispering "I'm a good kid, I won't be mean, I'm a good kid, I won't be mean" over and over again. "Sheesh where are we going Roxy?" Axel said, jogging up behind me. I glanced back and winked at him saying "We're almost there, just trust me it'll be worth it!"

Sora managed to catch up with us as well, closely followed by Riku. "This is exciting! I haven't been this far in the woods in ages!" Sora gave me a sideways glance before turning his puppy dog eyes on me. "Sooo, Roxy. What's the surprise? Can you tell me? Please? I promise to keep it a secret!" I managed to look away, trying to force that look out of my head, saying "No, it's a surprise Sora. You'll just have to wait."

Sora pouted, before bouncing back and saying "Fine. Hurry up Riku, I want to see the surprise!" Riku was opening his mouth to complain when I threw out my arms, stopping everyone in their tracks and whispering "Shhh! We're here." I stepped forward, making sure to keep the others quiet, before pulling back a few branches, revealing a large, open glade.

The others quietly went past me, before watching as several other eyes peered back at them. "That's it? This is what you brought us out here to see? A bunch of mangy, stinky, lame" "Reindeer" Sora whispered, eyes wide in wonder. I stared proudly into the glade, watching the small herd of reindeer that were pacing around, gnawing on the cold grass. Axel laughed quietly saying "Dude, this is sweet. I didn't even know we had reindeer on the island."

I hadn't known either, but after my fifth trip to the library, the librarian and I had had an in-depth discussion about Christmas, before the subject of a small herd of reindeer who had been allowed to run free on the islands came up. Apparently they had once been part of the Destiny Islands Zoo, but had escaped, and thanks to the efforts of a boy raising a freedom protest (Probably Pence), had been allowed to stay free and roam the islands.

"Thought you guys might like to see a Christmas surprise. Who knows" I said, winking at Sora "They might be Santa's reindeer." Sora continued to stare in wonder, while Riku just rolled his eyes. "Hey Roxy, does that one have a saddle on it?" Axel asked, pointing to the reindeer standing closest to us. It had taken me nearly an hour this morning to get that on the reindeer. It wasn't exactly willing to put up with me or help out with my plan at all, but in the end, I had finally managed to get it on. "Yes it does. Axel, Sora… Riku, I want you to meet my magic Christmas reindeer, Donner!"

I got very mixed results. Axel face palmed, Riku rolled his eyes, and Sora snapped out from his wondrous daze saying "Really? He's you're reindeer?" I shrugged my shoulders saying "Well no, actually he's the only one who'd let me put a saddle on him, but that's not the point! He's a magic reindeer, and he gives free rides! Who wants one?" Axel and Riku stared at me, but Sora instantly hopped up, waving his hand around. "Me! I want one! This is gonna be awesome!" The reindeer started fidgeting, trying to get as far away from the crazy kid as possible.

Donner just stayed where he was, continuing to gnaw on the grass. Riku managed to quiet down Sora while Axel said "Um Roxy, I hate to burst your Christmas bubble, but I don't think that you're supposed to ride these reindeer. They look kinda wild." I waved away the comment, saying "Please, it'll be fine. Donner's a professional reindeer, and besides, I've ridden horses before, how different could it be?" I grabbed Sora's hand and slowly led him over to Donner. The reindeer lifted its chestnut colored head as we approached, brown eyes appraising us questioningly. I gently raised my hand, bringing it close to his head and letting him sniff me.

After a few seconds, he put his head back down, going right on back to eating. I avoided his horns, and led Sora over to his side, before saying "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Sora shook his head and I went on. "Ok, so I'll go with you. I'll get up first, and then I want you to get up after me, and hold on tight. Just don't make any sudden moves, ok, you don't want to startle him." Sora nodded eagerly, and I turned back to Donner. Time for the moment of truth. As slowly as possible, I pulled myself up and onto Donner's back, sliding into the saddle. Donner stopped eating, freezing for a split second before going back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Sora.

"See, nothing hard. Come one." "Roxy! I don't think this is a good idea!" Axel said, trying to keep his voice low. I waved him off again, before helping Sora up into the saddle behind me. "You're a bunch of idiots! There just dumb animals, you're gonna get yourselves kid!" Riku shouted in annoyance. Donner stopped eating again, raising his head and turning towards Riku. "Um…" I managed trying to grab the reins "You might want to hold on."

Sora grabbed at me tightly, giggling excitedly. Normally I would have been blushing beet red or fainting at this point, but right now I was focused on the fact that Donner was giving Riku the death glare I usually gave him. He started snorting and I reached out, trying to stroke Donner's neck. "Easy there boy…" I started. "Stupid animals." Riku said, turning around. Faster than I could comprehend, Donner charged. Sora let out of whoop and yelled happily as Riku and I screamed. I tried to grab the reins and steer Donner away as he raced after Riku. We were only a few feet away when I managed to grab back the reins, pulling back.

Donner slid to a stop, snorting angrily, before he started kicking and bucking. Sora and I yelped as we were thrown up and up again, before the reindeer decided it had had enough, and launched us off its back. We flew through the air, before rolling down onto the ground, getting tangled up in each other. I heard the reindeer galloping away, and Axel and Riku screaming something, but all I could do was groan. So much for that idea.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Sora said from beside me! I jumped, realizing we were lying next to each other, legs tangled together. I managed to push myself up, but only managed to fall again, this time landing directly on Sora. I quickly pushed myself back up, only to find our faces inches apart, noses almost touching.

"Wow." Sora whispered, staring up at me. "Wow." I said back, staring back into those eyes. I'm not sure what happened, but all I knew was I was suddenly starting to lean forward, slowly leaning in, and Sora was leaning up, eyes starting to close.

"Hey moron, what the hell was that? Were you trying to kill me or something?" I jumped, managing to push myself away from Sora as Riku came stomping up, staring daggers at me. We had almost kissed! Everything inside of me was humming with happiness. He had almost kissed me! Almost. The sudden word instantly turned the happiness to anger. Damn you Riku! We were so close!

Sora pushed himself up, avoiding eye contact with me and said "Hey, be nice. It's not Roxas' fault magic reindeer don't like you." A few seconds went by before Axel and I burst into laughter, laughing at the pure random innocence of the comment, while Sora blushed and Riku fumed. Yeah, this day didn't exactly work out the way I had wanted. But it was a good start.

* * *

**Two down, 11 and Christmas day to go! Hope you loved it and have a fantastically wicked Christmas!**


	3. Day-2 Blonde Haired Hooligan

**Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to Kingdom Hearts. I do however now have a restraining order from Tetsuya Nomura.**

* * *

Day- 2

Line it up. Snap. Line it up. Snap. Line it up. Snap. I yawned, laying my head against the wall for a few seconds before my eyes snapped open as the ladder I was standing on started to sway. I managed to regain my balance, before tiredly rubbing my eye with the stapler.

My newest plan was a lot more time consuming than my reindeer plan, and was taking a lot longer than I expected. Yesterday after school, I had 'borrowed' a spare set of keys from our custodian and gym teacher, Lexaeus. Around eleven o'clock at night, I had snuck back to the school, making several trips back and forth from my house, unloading several boxes of Christmas lights and decorations.

And now here I was, five hours later, almost done. Just a few more things needed to be put up, then I could go home and sleep. I managed to force myself back up, getting back to work. Line it up. Snap. Line it up. Snap. Hang this here. I started falling off the ladder, and only just managed to regain my balance, dropping the stapler. I yawned again, turning blurred eyes to look back at how much work I had left. I smiled when I realized I had used up the last of the lights.

Everything else had been taken care of hours ago. I managed to force myself to stay awake, grabbing my back pack off the floor and stuffing the fallen stapler inside, before grabbing the ladder and pulling it closed, before trudging it back to the custodial closet. I pushed it inside, before closing and locking the doors. Yawning again, I managed to stumble out the main doors, before having to sit on one of the benches just outside the entrance, eyes hurting from lack of sleep.

The cold morning air didn't do anything to help me wake up, and my eyes were still stinging as I sat back, using my backpack as a cushion. It couldn't hurt to close my eyes for a second, just one tiny little second. Just to get them to stop hurting. What's the worst that could happen?

"Roxy? Hey Roxy, what are you doing out here?" I started awake, blinking rapidly, trying to get my bearings. I was still on the park bench, and students were all around, heading into school. I hadn't made it home. Sora was standing beside the bench, looking down on me with a confused look. "What are you doing out here? Did you sleep you here?" I blinked a few more times before yawning and managing to throw on a smile.

"What? No, I just got here really early. The doors were locked, so I decided to wait out here. I must have fallen asleep." Sora frowned at me, unconvinced, before he smiled, grabbing my arm and pulling me "Well come on lazy bum, we have history first period. You can get some more shut eye, I'll watch out for Mr. Thatch." I nodded tiredly, letting Sora drag me along. I knew I had lied for an important reason. I wasn't at home because…

The light bulb went off as we got to the crowded entryway. "What's up with the traffic jam" Sora muttered, trying to peer over and around people for a better view. I smiled as we finally managed to get in and Sora's eyes got as big as saucers. "Whoa!" He said, spinning around trying to take it in. I smiled at his reaction, having to hand it to myself as I looked over all my work.

Paper snowflakes dangled from every inch of the ceiling, tinsel hung from every light, festive wreaths were attached to every door, Santa Claus and reindeer cutouts lined the walls, and an enormous Christmas tree took up the center of the commons area, covered in every type of light and decoration you could think of. And the lights; all the hours I had spent last night and this morning had definitely paid off. Lights of every color you could think of, lined every corner, every crevice, every door; they were everywhere.

They coiled along every surface, before finally spiraling up to the ceiling, where my final masterpiece was; an enormous heart with 'S + R' in the dead center. I had tried to put Sora and I's full names, but I hadn't had enough lights. But that didn't seem to matter. Sora looked amazed and happy. Sora wasn't the only one who was amazed by everything I had done. All the students, and even some of the staff were wandering around in a daze, admiring and talking about all the decorations.

"This is incredible!" Sora said, spinning around again, trying to take it all in. I smiled with pride, gently pulling him along, waiting for him to see the heart. It only took a few more seconds before he titled his head back, and his eyes got wider. He froze, before looking back down to me, and saying

"S + R. Whoever they are, one of them must definitely like the other, especially if they did all this. S + R…" He looked me in the eye, and I saw the question come out, saw the wonder and the happiness, and then… something else… "Roxas, did" Sora began. "What do you think?" Riku asked, suddenly appearing beside us. I flinched away from him, before unintentionally letting out a small growl as Riku put his arm on Sora's shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused. Riku gave Sora a perplexed look before motioning for everything around us. "What do you think of all this? I worked pretty hard this morning to get it all done. Especially that heart." He said winking. Oh no. Hell no. "You did this?" Sora asked, taken aback.

Riku nodded, smiling proudly, and I let out another growl saying "No he didn't it was" I was interrupted by a rush of students who had heard Riku claim my glory, all congratulating and practically worshipping him, before asking if the R and S stood for him and Sora. I tried to get a word in, but kept getting jostled and pushed by the crowd.

Finally a hand grabbed my shoulder pulling me out of the rush of students. I looked back gratefully only to find Ansem standing behind me. "Principal Ansem!" I said in surprise, taking a step back in surprise. Ansem smirked slightly before saying "Won't you walk with me?"

I nodded slowly, before following Ansem as he made his way to his office. "Quite a work of art, wouldn't you say?" He asked, students parting in his wake. I nodded and he went on. "I must admit, I am quite impressed with it, the work and devotion that was put into it are amazing. Although, usually I leave such work for the staff to take care of, or at the very least, the student council. However, I am almost certain that I didn't request any of the decorations to be put up, nor was I aware that we had so many of them. Of course, then Lexaeus reported to me earlier and told me that he was missing a set of keys, and that a certain blonde haired hooligan was most likely the culprit. "

I gulped, having a bad feeling about where this conversation was headed. Ansem stopped next to his door, tugging on his blonde moustache. "Mr. Ansem, I didn't mean" Ansem waved away my explanation before saying "I am a firm believer in Christmas Roxas. I admire the lessons it teaches us, and the traditions it allows us to enact. I am also a great fan of it explanations of second chances and forgiveness. You did a very good thing here Roxas, this school needs some school spirit. And the staff will definitely enjoy the extra bonus that they will now receive due to the school not having to pay for the putting up of decorations. And I'm sure they will also appreciate it even more when they also get more when they receive more money thanks to a volunteer signing up to take down those same lights."

He looked at me pointedly and I nodded, trying not to make eye contact. Ansem patted my shoulder and I looked back up to find Ansem smiling. "I'm sorry Mr. Ansem. I'll take it down." Ansem laughed good-naturedly saying "No need for that so soon. Take some time to enjoy the season. You're an admirable student, a second chance isn't too much to ask for. Just next time, perhaps if you asked if you could borrow our school for your… artistic flirtations, I'm sure you would get more legal results." I nodded and Ansem smiled, patting me on the shoulder again before heading into his office. Ok, so this plan was kind of failing. But I still had plenty of time. Time for plan C.

* * *

**Ok, 3 down! Still absolute rubbish, but I like it so what the heck. Hope you like it, I still have more to go! Oh yeah, and I was kidding about the restraining order thing (I shouldn't have to put this, but I joked about it before, and somebody actually got freaked out and PM'd me DX) ANYWAYS, merry Christmas everybody!**


	4. Day-3 Santa's Listening

**Disclaimer: Is Roxas the main character? Was Riku eaten by Monstro and lost Forever? Is Roxas in a relationship with Sora or Namine? Then no, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Day- 3

"Axel, you were a little flat, watch it." "Can it Roxy! My voice is fine! F-I-N-E! Got it memorized? Not all of us are lucky enough to sound like famous singers!" I sighed, pulling my black coat a little tighter. It was eight o'clock at night, but it was already pitch black and freezing cold.

Demyx and I had managed to convince Axel to come caroling with us, and had been out for at least an hour, going from house to house. After all as Demyx had told me, singing spread Christmas joy, and Christmas joy was a good thing. And I needed to make up for the past few days if I was going to be on the good list and get what I wanted. "Alright dudes, we got a few more houses to do. I say we break out my sitar and go for my new song! Come on Roxy, it'll spread all kinds of Christmas joy!"

I was opening my mouth to respond when Axel suddenly rounded on Demyx. "Come on Roxy? You're manipulating Roxas so you can sing you're stupid songs aren't you?" Demyx fidgeted, glancing around for an escape route before trying to wave Axel away. "Whaat? I would never do something like that." "You convinced Roxas to drag me out here, into the freezing cold, when I could be back at home in front of a big fire playing tonsil hockey with Larxene?" Axel growled slowly advancing.

Demyx stuttered, trying to come up with an answer, backing away from Axel until he backed himself up against a wall. "Axel, I… I was just trying to have some fun… don't hurt me… Hey isn't that Sora!?" He pointed desperately, and Axel rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. I glanced back and smiled saying "Axel, he's right!" Axel let out a sigh, before glancing back to me and following Demyx's finger. Across the street on the second floor, I could see Sora, playing some kind of video game in front of a huge TV with some other kid.

"Sweet this'll be perfect! We can sing, and he'll hear us and come out, and it'll be perfect!" I said rushing out into the street. "Wait Roxas! That's Riku's house!" Axel called after me. I screeched to a halt, before glancing up at the house. Now that I was close, I saw how the TV illuminated the hair of the other person, reflecting off of their silver hair. "Riku." I growled. "What do we do now?" Demyx whispered, coming up beside me.

"Let's just skip the house, it's not going to do us any good." Axel said, starting to turn. "No. " Axel turned back to me eyes raised. "What? Dude what are you going to do, barge in there and demand to sing to them?" I shook my head. "No. We're going to do what we did at the last few houses. We're going to walk up to the door, and knock or ring the doorbell until they come to the door, and then we're going to sing them a song. Of course if it breaks up Sora from that moronic, evil little scumbag, son of a" "Hey! Santa's listening!" Demyx chimed in.

I stopped talking, forcing myself to think 'good' before putting on a smile and saying Yeah, let's go sing!" I led the way to the door, and knocked as hard as I could, before stepping back with the others and waiting. Nothing happened. I tried again, before pushing the doorbell. Still nothing. "Um, Roxy? They have the music turned up pretty loud, I don't think they can hear us." I let out an aggravated sigh, before stomping back up to the door, pushing the button over and over again as many times as I could. Nada. I growled, throwing up my arms, before angrily kicking the door.

"Come on, maybe they'll be able to hear us." I said angrily, grabbing our paper with all of the Christmas lyrics. Axel and Demyx exchanged looks before looking down at their own papers as we began. "Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh, o'er the fields we go, laughing all the way!" Axel and Demyx made laughing noises while I glared up angrily at the window before heading back to the doorstep, trying to sing louder while pushing the doorbell with every word. "Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright, what fun it is to ride and sing, a sleighing song tonight!"

Still no response from up above. I jogged back to the other, practically screaming the lyrics now. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride, in a one-horse open sleigh." I reached down, picking up some small rocks, before chucking them at the window. Axel stopped singing, trying to tell me something, but Demyx and I kept going, screaming our lungs out. "Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way; Oh what fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh!" I threw the last rock at the same time as we finished our song.

There was a tinkling crash, and the window broke. Axel, Demyx, and I stared up in horror, as we heard the blasting noise shut off and heard Riku screaming curses. "Run dude!" Demyx said, turning and sprinting away. I dropped my lyrics and took off after him, Axel in tow. We managed to make it to the end of the block before I turned back, trying to see what was happening.

Riku was outside, running down the opposite way, screaming something about finding the culprits, while Sora stood just outside the door. I watched as he suddenly started walking down Riku's yard, before kneeling down and picking something up; my lyric. He looked around, before looking straight towards me. It was too dark for him to see who I was.

But as we stared at each other for a few seconds, I remembered the fact that I had written my name on the paper. Sora raised his hand, before slowly waving. I managed a weak wave before shouting "I'll fix it later!" And sprinting off. This Christmas thing _really_ wasn't working out for me.

* * *

**Ok, so 4 down. Only 9 left and Christmas day! Hope you guy's are enjoying this and having a magical Christmas!**


	5. Day-4 Great Big Elephant Ears

**Disclaimer; I do not own the rights to Kingdom Hearts, but I'm hoping that they're in one of my presents this year. **

* * *

Day- 4

So, yesterday was kind of an epic fail. I may not have known about the whole naughty nice thing for very long, but I was pretty certain breaking somebody's window wasn't exactly a nice thing to do. And so here I was now, a few hundred pieces of munny in hand, forcing myself to apologize for breaking Riku's window in front of Sora and Kairi.

Riku looked smug as he snatched the munny from my hand, loudly saying that it was good that I knew my place and had paid for what I had done. It took all of my willpower, and the words 'Santa's watching you!' to keep myself from pounding the jerk into the ground. I managed to nod politely, before stalking off, trying to think of how to fix all of this. I rounded a corner, aiming for the spot where Hayner, Pence, and Olette were, only for Sora to catch up.

"Hey Roxas!" I turned around and Sora skidded to a stop behind me. "So you guys were caroling last night; that sounds fun, wish I'd have known." I nodded distractedly, still trying to figure out how to fix things with Sora. A giant cup of hot cocoa? A sea salt ice cream man? "It's ok, you know? I mean you were just trying to get our attention, no big deal, Riku's just being Riku. Hey, you know I've been hanging out with him a lot lately. When was the last time me and you did anything together? I mean aside of that epic reindeer ride?"

I managed to smile hopefully and shrug saying "I'm not sure. But Cloud just got our Christmas tree. Maybe we could hang out after school, and later we can all decorate it." Sora smiled happily saying "Sounds like a plan!" The bell rung, and Sora gave it an annoyed look, before looking back to me and saying "Oh yeah, you dropped this." He handed back the lyrics I had dropped the night before, before walking away yelling "See you after school Roxy!"

I nodded, smiling dreamily after him before forcing myself back to reality and glancing down at my lyrics. I froze as I did, spotting the one addition I had made last night to avoid getting it mixed up with the others; right below my name, was the heart I had doodled, wit in the middle. Sora had seen it; he had to, it was right there. I glanced back to where he had been, before a dreadful thought hit me. He had avoided looking at me after our almost kiss. And he thought last time that the S + R was from Riku, what if he didn't like me?

Or even worse, what if he thought that this was all some kind of act set up by Riku, that when we had come over last night we were supposed to sing for Sora, but that it had been Riku's doing. He had already claimed my work the other day, it wouldn't surprise me at all if he did it again. I spent the whole day stewing in my own terror, before Axel finally ended up guiding me to the front doors with Sora and all the way home. I managed to make myself laugh along with Sora as Axel went off on some tangent about Marluxia, Larxene's transvestite brother, but all I could think about was how this was all starting to become one big disaster.

When we got inside, Cloud and Ventus were already inside, arguing over how to set up the tree, while Vanitas just stood up against the wall, checking out Ventus from behind. I bumped into him purposely, giving him a knowing look, and Vanitas laughed. "Hey Van." Sora said, waving to his older brother. Vanitas nodded back while the rest of us came over to Cloud and Ventus. "Why can't we put up popcorn? It's an actual part of the holiday, check it up for yourself!" Cloud sighed in exasperation saying "This is why we abandoned holidays in the first place, too much of a hassle. Ven, who puts food on a tree, it just doesn't make sense! When our parents celebrated Christmas, we never put food on a tree."

"Yeah, but it's a tradition! We have to do it!" Ven said angrily, stomping his foot. Cloud sighed, shaking his head while Ventus stormed off upstairs, grabbing Vanitas on the way. "Kids." Cloud muttered, walking into the kitchen. The three of us glanced after them, before looking back to ourselves. "Well, I guess this means we get to decorate however we want!" Sora said excitedly.

Axel snorted, going over and sitting on our small couch while Sora and I pulled out a small box of newly purchased Christmas lights. I had had to pay for these ones out of my own budget; Cloud hadn't exactly been happy when he realized I used up some of our emergency money for my failed light and decoration show at the school. Sora and I hummed a Christmas song while we untangled the lights, before Axel got up and stretched saying "Hey Roxas, got anything to drink around here?" "Yeah, we got egg nog and soda in the fridge, help yourself!"

"My two favorite words" Axel said, heading for the kitchen. Sora laughed while I rolled my eyes, trying to untangle my cords. "So I heard Demyx saying something about you not knowing about Christmas? And was Cloud serious? Do you guys not celebrate holidays?"

"Yeah, this is my first Christmas. Or at least the first one I remember. And yeah, we just don't do holidays. I mean we have birthdays and everything, but we really don't do anything else. I guess it's just the way Cloud raised us." "That's so sad." Sora said, frowning. I shrugged my shoulders saying "Hey it's ok, besides at least I'll always be able to remember my first Christmas now. Of course I'll have to remember you too now."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" I managed to keep up a straight face saying "Oh nothing. I'll just have to remember how great my Christmas was, and how I couldn't see anything from behind those great big elephant ears of yours." Sora instantly reached up, grabbing his ears, before growling playfully saying "Oh yeah? You wanna talk about elephants, what about that big trunk you call a nose?" He winked at me sticking out his tongue and I laughed.

"Oh it's on!" I tackled Sora, rolling around as we fought, laughing hard. Sora's lights started getting tangled up again, and before we knew it, we were trapped in a tangled web of wires and lights. I tried to get back on top, but the lights yanked me back, pulling Sora on top of me, pinning me. "Got ya!" Sora said triumphantly. It took a few seconds to realize how close we were once again, even closer than after our reindeer ride, and completely tangled up in bright lights. Sora glanced around, before looking back down, staring at me with that crooked look he had given me last time.

"Got ya." He whispered again. This time it was him who started to lean down, and I was the one leaning up closing my eyes. "Hey Roxy, do you have any, whoa!" Our heads snapped up, and we both looked up to see Axel standing in the kitchen doorway. We both blushed beat red, before desperately trying to untangle ourselves. When we finally managed to get undone, Sora wouldn't meet my gaze, before muttering something about going and seeing what Ventus and Vanitas were up to. Axel stood paralyzed as Sora ran down the hall, before looking back to me. I was beyond angry. Axel nervously fidgeted in the kitchen doorway, glancing around for an escape route.

"Hey Roxy… um. Listen, about what just happened" "Axel." I interrupted. "I am going to kill you." I started advancing while Axel quickly backpedaled saying "Hey it was just a little mistake! I mean come on dude, you've walked in on me and Larxene before! Come on we all make mistakes, what about giving second chances?" I grabbed one of the plastic snowmen that was soon to be in our front yard, testing it for weight, before pulling it back, getting ready to swing.

"If you hit me you'll get on the naughty list!" Axel said in desperation. I froze mid swing. Kill Axel, get on the naughty list. But kill Axel, get revenge for ruining another perfect moment. I fought inside, literally shaking before I forced myself to put the snowman down.

"Huh, I'm gonna have to remember this trick." Axel said, a mischievous glint in his eye. I forced myself to smile, talking through my teeth "Just remember Axel, my buddy, my pal, my best friend! Christmas doesn't last forever, but I remember _everything_." Axel just laughed at my threat. "This is gonna be one fun Christmas Roxy."

* * *

**Ok, I admit that was lame. I'm sorry it's _really _late/early, but I know if i stop know, I'll never get them all done in time for Christmas, and I only have 8 left, not counting Christmas Day! Anyways, hope you like it, and have yourselves a merry little Christmas!**


	6. Day-5 Food Fight!

**Disclaimer; I have not yet conquered the world, and my intricate network of spies has failed to get me the rights to Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

Day- 5

Ok, so my last few plans have kind of gone up in smoke. But this one is fool proof! I marched my way to school, holding a large box, smiling happily to everybody I passed. So from what I had learned from everybody, singing was ok and would get a few smiles, but it was not the best way to spread Christmas spirit. The most universally accepted way of spreading Christmas spirit, and my ticket back onto the nice list was currently in the box; candy.

After a quick trip to the store, I had gained a small stockpile of candy canes and gingerbread men. People were going to be happy and be eating candy, and the Christmas spirit would be spreading like crazy. And maybe I could finish what I had started with Sora. I flinched away from that thought, remembering how awkward he had been after getting caught by Axel.

He had even had Vanitas drive him home early. I had to find a way to fix this, I had to find a way to get him to like me! And this was a surefire way to do it. I marched up through the school doors, heading for class. I managed to get the others to spread the word throughout the day that I would be giving out Christmas Spirit Candy at lunch, even giving out a few pieces of candy cane and gingerbread to the teachers, before the lunch bell finally rang.

The rest of my gang followed close beside me as I headed for the cafeteria, laughing along with everybody else as the noise got louder and louder. This was the first idea they had all agreed was ok, backing me up the whole way. After all, what could possibly go wrong with giving out free candy? I found out just what could go wrong roughly ten seconds after Hayner and Pence started shouting "Free Christmas Spirit Candy!"

Almost instantly the whole student body mobbed forward, rushing up to get some. I was pushed and grabbed from all sides, before the box was ripped form my grasp, kids all going for candy. In seconds, the box was empty, and most of the students were angrily calling out about not getting any. "Move over!" Hayner shouted, trying to shove his way towards me as students started mobbing towards me. I started getting pushed back and forth as kids shouted for candy, before a familiar face appeared in front of me. For a split second, I saw his eyes glint darkly, before I felt his fist connect with my gut.

I doubled over in pain, only for another hit to send me spiraling back, stumbling onto a table. I landed with a splat onto a few trays of spaghetti, pushing myself up as the whole room went quiet. Riku was standing right up front, his face a mask of mock concern. Nobody had seen him hit me, had they? As far as they knew I might as well have just stumbled over my own feet.

"That's it!" I growled. Before I knew it, I had grabbed a handful of spaghetti and lobbed it at Riku. The look on his face when it collided with his face was priceless. He spluttered for a few seconds, before ripping somebody's jello off of their tray and chucking it at me. I ducked out of the way, grabbing more spaghetti and throwing it. Riku managed to dodge it, and it slammed into another girl behind him. She squealed angrily, grabbing a bread roll and throwing it at me.

It missed miserably, instead colliding with the back of another students head. "Food fight!" Demyx shouted from the crowd. Anarchy erupted instantly. I had thought that the way they mobbed me for candy was chaos, but this was even crazier. Instantly, cheers and screams went up, while students dashed around, grabbing trays, food flying through the air.

I managed to duck under a handful of macaroni, only to get sprayed with ketchup as some kid ran by, squirting the ketchup bottle at anything that moved. I threw myself onto the ground, ducking another handful of macaroni and a slice of pizza, rolling underneath the table and crawling around glancing for Riku. The cafeteria was a battle zone by now. Kids were still screaming and cheering, milk was all over the floor and everybody was slipping and tripping.

Stray food hung from the walls and ceiling, while the rest decorated the floor and students. I managed to dodge a hot bowl of soup, before spotting Riku, his back turned to me, using a tray as a shield while Xion threw a small arsenal of pizza slices at him. I rolled back out from underneath one of the tables, grabbing a stray pudding cup, and chucking it as hard as I could at Riku. It flew across the room, before exploding on the back of his head. Riku stumbled forward, before reaching up, feeling the pudding soaking through his hair, before getting a face full of pizza from Xion.

I let out a cheer, turning around only to get have an apple collide with my forehead. I stumbled back, before slipping on the growing puddle of milk, slamming my head against the ground. I blinked up at the food covered ceiling, seeing stars before a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Oh my gosh Roxas are you ok?" Sora asked desperately "I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming for somebody else!" I managed to nod, getting out of my daze long enough so smile and say "Yeah I'm fine."

Sora smiled down at me for a few seconds, before I frowned saying "Hey! How are you still clean?" Sora glanced down at his still spotless uniform, before looking back up and winking saying "I'm just that good." I rolled my eyes, stretching my hand to push myself up, before it caught on something. I smiled, closing my eyes and saying "Just that good huh? So nobody can get you?" Sora laughed and shook his head, glancing around as more food went flying.

"Nope. Nobody can touch this, I have ninja reflexes." I laughed. Sora was still frowning, staring straight at me as I grabbed a handful of ketchup and slapped it on his cheek. Sora fell back, stunned, mouth open in a wide O, while I rolled around in the milk, laughing. "Ninja reflexes huh?" I managed to say, still laughing. Sora glared at me, his face and shirt now covered in ketchup. "So not cool!" He yelled, scooping up a soggy roll and chucking it at me.

I managed to dodge, still laughing, before I realized that all the noise that had been going around had stopped. I frowned, before leaning my head back and freezing. Ansem was standing right beside me, surveying the chaos that had just happened. Everyone was looking away, guilty expressions on their faces. Ansem was still opening his mouth to start his guilt speech when Riku stepped forward, pointing at me. "It was him! He started it!"

Ansem, paused before turning slightly and looking down on me, a disappointed, angry look on his face. I managed to let out a nervous chuckle. "Hi Mr. Ansem." Ansem studied my face for a very long, long time before finally saying "It appears I now have a volunteer janitor as well as a decorator. My really are an overachiever aren't you." I groaned, closing my eyes and letting my head flop back onto the hard, milk covered ground. This was not my holiday.

* * *

**Funny story, well, not really, but anyways this actually happened at my school! It was hilarious and amazing! Until we all got blamed for starting it and had to clean it up on our own. ANYWAYS, hope you're liking it, just 7 more and a Christmas day and its done! Fingers crossed that I can make it! Merry Christmas to and and to all GO TO SLEEP ALREADY SO SANTA CAN GET HERE!**


	7. Day-6 A Little Ugly to be an Elf?

**Disclaimer: I don't have the rights to Kingdom Hearts yet. Or Godzilla. When I get the rights to both, I am going to make the BEST GAME EVER!**

* * *

Day- 6

"I give up!" I said, flopping onto my bed. Pence and Olette exchanged worried glances, while Hayner just rolled his eyes. Pence was the first to speak up, trying to brighten me up. "Come on Rox, you can't give up now! So you hit a few bumps on the way" "I nearly got Sora and I trampled by a wild reindeer, I broke in and vandalized the school, I threw a rock through Riku's window, and I started a food fight! If I wasn't on the naughty list before, I definitely am now. There's no way I can get Sora now."

Hayner scoffed while Olette took a try. "Come on Rox, it's not that bad. Besides, if you really like Sora, you should just ask him! I'm sure he likes you to!" "Not that bad? I have detention for a whole month, and I have to come in during Christmas break to take down the Christmas decorations. And as if. I think we almost kissed twice now, and he's not talking to me now! Besides, he still thinks that the whole light thing was Riku! I'm doomed! I'm on the naughty list! Santa's never going to bring me what I want for Christmas!"

Hayner let out a bark of laughter before saying "Oh come on, really dude? You're obsessing over this? Santa doesn't even exist." Pence and Olette glared daggers at Hayner while I sat up, all emotion gone. "What?" Hayner scoffed, waving away Pence and Olette's angry looks. "Come on, Santa doesn't exist. He's just some myth parents give to get kids to behave so they don't have to deal with anything. It's just the parents who give the presents anyways."

"But what about the magic reindeer…" I started before trailing off. After everything, all the research I had found, he had to be real, Christmas had to be real. Right? "Hayner's wrong" Olette declared, giving Hayner a final dismissive nod before turning back to me "I've see Santa. Trust me Roxas, just keep going, and you'll get what you want."

I nodded, doubt starting to claw its way into me. What if I had been doing all of this for nothing? What if I had just wasted my time with some silly myth, hoping to get loved by somebody who would never love me? Pence studied my empty face for a long time, before a bright smile suddenly lit up his face and he jumped up. "I know! Come on Roxas, we have to go now!" He charged down the stairs, heading for my front door, while we all stared after him.

After a few seconds, we all looked around at each other, before shrugging and following him down, grabbing on shoes as Pence stood in the front yard. We all joined him just as he put his phone away, saying "Ok, my mom's on the way with the van. We should make it just in time." "Just in time for what?" Olette asked, pulling up the zipper on her coat. Pence just winked, turning as his mom pulled up. "I heard we have a Christmas emergency!" She said sweetly, pulling out of the driveway as we hopped in and buckled up. Olette nodded.

"Everything's going wrong for Roxas, and on top of it _somebody_" She glared daggers at her boyfriend "Told him that Santa Claus doesn't exist." Pence's mom made a dismissive sound saying "Of course Santa Claus exists. Now you all hold tight, we'll be at the mall soon." "The mall?" Hayner asked. Pence nodded happily, and after a few seconds, the same light bulb that had gone off for Pence, came on over Hayner and Olette. "You mean?" Olette started. "We're going to see" Hayner began. Pence nodded, while I frowned from the backseat. "Why are we going to the mall? What are we going to see?" I asked impatiently. Pence just winked, before turning back in his seat. When the van finally stopped in front of the mall, the other three hopped out, before pulling me along.

"You see Roxas" Olette began "You're a special case. After all, you just learned about Christmas. So if we're going to ask anybody about how to help you get back on the nice list and get Sora, we're gonna have to go straight to the top." "The big guy!" Pence said nodding.

"Wait you don't mean Santa?" I asked, trying to keep up as they pulled me through the mall. I had just finished my sentence when I heard someone laughing a strange way, a way I had only heard in movies and read in books. "Ho, ho, ho!" They laughed, their voice coming from around the corner. Almost in a daze, I kept walking, before coming to a stop. There, sitting on a red and gold throne, waited on by a few elves, surrounded by a pile of fake snow and presents, was him; Santa Claus. A small line of adults and children stood while the elves stood either by a camera, taking pictures of the children on Santa's lap, fixing up the snow and presents, or offering the little kids small cookies as they left.

"Is that really?" I asked. Pence and Olette exchanged looks before nodding and saying "Yep that's him! Come on, you need to talk to him right away." I managed to walk over to the line, waiting patiently for my turn. When we finally got to the front of the line, an elf with a bunch of scars and an eye patch glanced us over before saying "Aren't you a little old to be sitting on Santa's lap?" Before the rest of us could say anything Hayner spoke up saying "Aren't you a little ugly to be an elf?"

The elf just laughed and waved us on. I stayed frozen there for a few seconds, mouth dry as I stared at the man in front of me. Here was the epitome of Christmas, right here in the middle of the mall. I was actually going to talk to Santa! "Come on young man, no need to be afraid!" He said, voice jolly and kind. I managed a nervous smile before slowly advancing and coming to a stop in front of Santa. He patted his lap in welcome, and I managed to sit down.

"And what's your name?" He asked. "Roxas" I managed. Santa nodded, before tugging at his beard and saying "Roxas hmm. Now I remember that name. Oh yes, you're the one who just found out about Christmas right?" Hayner, Pence, and Olette gawked while I nodded guilty. "I'm sorry sir. I just never knew before, my brother" Santa just laughed. "Don't worry about it young one. I don't hold you responsible for knowing everything, I am just sad that you have never known the joy of Christmas before." I nodded, hope beginning to form again.

"About that sir, I kind of had a problem. I keep trying to be nice so I can get what I wanted for Christmas, but I keep end up being naughty. And I'm really afraid I've ruined Christmas. Is there any way I can try and be good so I can make sure I get what I want?" Santa gave me a disappointed look, and I instantly felt guiltier than I ever had before. "Roxas" Santa said sternly "Christmas is not about presents. It's not about the decorations, or the snow, it's not about being naughty or nice, and Christmas isn't even about me. It's a time of giving, of caring and sharing, of holding loved ones close, and being grateful for what you have. Christmas is so much more, I can't even begin to explain it. Christmas"

The elf who had sent us in coughed loudly saying "We have more kids here Santa." Santa gave the elf an exasperated look before looking back to me. "I'm putting him in the coal division next year." He muttered before going on. "I'm afraid I'll have to cut this short, but please Roxas, try to understand. You can't ruin Christmas, Christmas is a concept, a feeling. It's inside our hearts, it makes everything better, it helps to make life worth living." I nodded, thinking over his words. I could understand what he was saying, but it definitely wasn't what I wanted to hear. "However" I glanced back up at him, staring into his bright eyes, hope taking over everything else.

"I suppose since this is the season of giving, one gift wouldn't hurt that much. But first, what is the gift that you have been working so hard for?" I looked away, blushing madly, turning towards an elf who had their back to me. I watched their spikey brown hair weaver back and forth as they worked thinking about how much it looked like Sora, before finally managing to say "All I want for Christmas is my friend Sora." The elf froze, and Santa chuckled. "Oh, really? You want Sora? Childhood friend right?" I nodded excitedly, forgetting about the familiar looking elf.

"And I suppose you want a romance? You love him, correct?" I nodded, not able to make eye contact. Santa chortled before saying "Well that is a very big gift. And you have been quite naughty these past few days. But as this is your first Christmas, I am giving you a second chance. If you can be good, and stay good until Christmas, you will get exactly what you asked for." "Really?" I asked excitedly. Santa chuckled giving me a wink.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for children." Santa said. "Thank you so much!" I said, throwing my arms around him. There was a click and a flash, and the blind folded elf muttered "Finally. Alright, thank you for coming and seeing Santa, help yourself to a one of the big man's cookies and have a very merry Christmas. Now please leave." I hopped off Santa's back, smiling as he waved goodbye and waving back. "How do you think he knew all that stuff?" Pence asked, glancing back at Santa. Hayner nodded "Yeah, it was kinda freaky." "Duh, he's magic" I just scoffed, smiling brightly. I had a second chance. And I was not going to waste it.

* * *

**Ok, 7 down, 6 to go plus Christmas day! This is the last one I can do tonight cause I'm falling asleep at my keyboard! Hope you enjoy, stick around for the last few. Oh yeah and to any doubters out there, SANTA CLAUS EXISTS. Anyways, have a rad Christmas!**


	8. Day-7 Assisting The Elderly

**Disclaimer; I don't have the rights to Kingdom Hearts yet. Or Disney. Or Final Fantasy. Or Pokemon. Or Digimon. Or Sleepy Hollow. Or Once Upon a Time. Or The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or...**

* * *

Day- 7

"I'm bored" Sora whined, leaning his head up against my shoulder. "Me too." Kairi mumbled, putting her head in Riku's lap. "Come on, there's got to be something we can do! Maybe we could" "No" Riku said, cutting me off. I frowned over at him and said "You didn't even hear my idea." "Don't need to. You're lame, so any idea you're going to come up with is lame." "Riku!" Kairi called in surprise, pulling her head out of his lap and glaring at him "Be nice to Roxas!"

"It's fine." I managed to say, trying to smile. I was working so hard at being good, and I wasn't going to let myself get fouled up just because Riku was being himself. Besides, with Sora currently curled up next to me, it was a whole lot easier to focus on my endgame and spreading Christmas cheer than any of Riku's half-baked threats.

My whole reason for accepting Sora's offer to hang out today had been to try and make peace with Riku, at least for the time being, it being Christmas and all, even pulling him aside just to talk to him; he had laughed in my face. But I had tried and that was important.

"I wish it would snow already." Sora muttered, readjusting himself and nuzzling himself under my arm, throwing it over his shoulders. I managed not to blush saying "It's gonna be epic. I can't wait to have a snowball fight, or build a snowman!" Kairi nodded enthusiastically, eyes shining. "Or snow angels! Haha, I love snow!" Riku just rolled his eyes, grabbing his remote and turning on the TV. Everybody got quiet as we watched the pointless re-run, before it finally went to commercial, going on and talking about items with Christmas spirit.

"I got it!" Kairi shouted suddenly, jumping up off the couch. "What?" We all asked, watching as she bounced up and down, practically oozing excitement. "How about a competition? I mean between Riku and Roxas?" Riku perked up instantly. "What kind of competition?" He asked, actually sitting up straight, a sly gleam in his eyes. "We'll send you guys both out, and you guys have to go and find the most Christmassy thing you can possibly find! You guys get one shot, and whoever brings back the best things wins!" "Yeah!" Sora shouted, jumping up. I managed not to frown at the loss of contact, while Riku asked "It sounds kinda lame. It's a competition right? What does the winner get?"

Kairi pulled Sora over, whispering among themselves for a second, before they both giggled and turned back around, a mischievous look on their faces. "Whoever brings back the best thing gets a kiss from both of us!" They announced. Riku and I were frozen solid; a kiss from Sora. And Kairi. I had to win this thing. Sora and Kairi laughed, staring between us for a few seconds, before Kairi waved her arms around saying "Well get going lazy bums!" Riku and I whipped back towards each other. We stared at each other for a long second, both of us smiling coyly, before shooting off of the couch and rushing to the door.

I managed to slip my shoes on, ducking past Riku as he struggled to pull his own, grabbing my skateboard and throwing out the door. My board and I hit the ground, and I was off, going as fast as I could go. Alright, the most Christmassy (Was that even a word?) thing there was. Where should I go? I grabbed the stop sign on the corner, twisting my board to make the shark turn, and spotting a strip mall. That was going to have to do. I was halfway there when I heard the growl of a powerful engine, and Riku's car, some foreign Italian thing, zoomed by in a silver blur, leaving me in the dust.

"Cheater." I muttered, pushing myself faster. By the time I got to the strip mall, I could already see Riku running around one of the stores, looking for something that screamed Christmas. I glanced around, before rushing into another store, glancing around. There were plastic Santa's in every pose and posture, porcelain reindeer, colorful boxes of every shape and size, cards telling the receiver to have a very merry Christmas, glass snowmen and angels, and every decoration and ornament you could think of. But none of it screamed Christmas. I let out a nervous sound, before turning on my heel and rushing back out the store at the same time as Riku rushed out, holding something under his arm.

"Later loser!" He called, hopping into his car. I panicked, watching him back out and zoom back down the road, before rushing over to the next store. I had to find something. I had just reached the door, when I heard and loud oof, followed by a sigh of exasperation. I looked over, and saw an old man with a long white beard and a pointed blue hat just a few feet away; he had stumbled, dropping a large bag he was carrying. Its contents were now splayed out across the ground, and the old man was struggling to get them all back together.

I glanced at the shop, seeing all of the Christmas merchandise inside, before glancing back at the old man. I sighed, knowing what I had to do. I walked over, keeling down and starting to pick things up, handing them to the old man. He let out a surprised sound and I started handing him his stuff, before watching as I rounded up the rest of the doodads and papers. "I think this is the last of it" I said, holding out a handful of pens and a strange model airplane. "Why thank you young man!" The man said gratefully. I nodded distractedly, thinking about what I was supposed to do. Riku was going to get kissed by Sora now. But at least I had had a chance to help someone out and be nice. I guess I could count my blessings here.

"I'm sorry, but I kind of have to hurry, I'm trying to" "Oh of course, no need to apologize to me. I can understand. But by any chance could I ask what the rush is for?" "I'm in this race, my friends wanted to see who could find the best Christmas gift, and the other kid, Riku, already got his and left. And I have no idea what to get, and I don't have that much money, and I'm going to lose…" I trailed off, noticing his wide eyes. "Sorry, I'm kind of panicking. I ramble a lot when I panic." The old man chortled, before saying "Not a problem. But say, I might have just the solution for you." "You do?" The man nodded. "Yes, I, Merlin the Magnificent, have just the Christmas gift for you! You couldn't possibly lose with it!" "Really?" Merlin nodded, before motioning me to follow him, heading for a car the same shade of blue as his hat. "Yes, with this gift, there is no possibility of failure."

"How much do you want for it? I don't have a lot right, now but I can pay you back" The old man laughed, waving away my questions. "Young man, not many of you youngsters take the time to help out us old people nowadays. Consider this a reward for assisting the elderly, or something like that." He popped open the car's trunk, setting down his bag before rummaging through the trunk. "Let me see I know it's in here somewhere." He murmured, before letting out a triumphant cry, and coming out with a handheld cooler. "Here you are. One guaranteed victory in any Christmas competition! Made it myself, it'll last for hours!"

I cautiously took the cooler, before gently prying open the lid, trying to see what was inside. My face split into a huge grin. "Thank you so much Mr. Merlin!" Merlin smiled and laughed, before saying "You better get going! You have a game to win! Keep up the good work!" I nodded excitedly, closing the cooler before dashing off, jumping onto my skateboard and going as fast as I could. Riku had parked in the driveway when I got there, and as I came in, I could hear him gloating from the living room. "Oh Roxas, you finally made it, with… a cooler."

Riku threw back his head and laughed. "Well if that doesn't say Christmas what does? But I'm sorry little guy, I'm pretty sure our judges are going to go with _this_." Riku motioned to Kairi. In her lap was the most adorably stuffed penguin. It was so chubby and cute, and was wearing a red and white scarf and a Santa hat. Kairi kept squeezing its belly, cooing and awing while it giggle and said "Merry Christmas!" In a cheery voice. "It literally says Merry Christmas. How much better can you get?" Riku asked "Not that your little coolers bad either, I mean, we have to have some place to put our drinks later. In the meantime, I think you two owe me some kisses."

Riku laughed again, but Sora frowned at him before turning to me. "What's inside the cooler Roxy?" Riku and Kairi's heads snapped to me as I walked forward, setting the cooler down on the coffee table. "What is it?" Kairi asked, trying got lean forward and see, dropping the stuffed penguin in the process. I smiled, pulling up the lid enough to fit my hand it, and plunged my hand into the ice cold contents. "I tried to get what you asked for, and get the most Christmassy thing, but I couldn't. But I did get you exactly wished for." Kairi and Sora exchanged glances before Riku scoffed asking "And what could that be?" I pulled out a handful of the coolers white cold contents, and threw it at Riku's face. It collided, sending white everywhere, while Riku sputtered indignantly.

"Snow!" Kairi and Sora screamed in joy. I threw open the cooler, showing that it was full to the brim. "You have snow?!" Riku asked, trying to understand. I nodded happily. "And the man who gave it to me guaranteed me hours of fun" I winked at Sora, before scooping out another handful and throwing it at him. Sora giggled, dodging it and scooping out his own handful, throwing it back at me. Kairi joined in a few seconds, later, and before we knew it, we were having a full on snowball fight. When the snow was everywhere and the cooler was finally empty, we all collapsed back onto the couch, Kairi and Sora on both of my sides.

"That was the best Christmas gift ever!" They both said tiredly. Riku scoffed again, pulling snow out from inside his shirt, trying to get warm. I just laughed, before I suddenly felt to warm lips against my cheeks. Sora and Kairi pulled away and giggled at my astonishment while Riku just glared at me. "Roxas wins!" Sora declared happily, leaning his head against my shoulder. I couldn't help but beam, closing my eyes and silently thanking Santa. Oh yeah. Roxas wins this round.

* * *

**Ok, fresh up and here you go! Day # 7! Five more plus Christmas day! Almost done, and a whole other story to go, with less than 24 hours to go until the big day! Fingers crossed I can make it! Hope you enjoyed! Let it snow and have a merry Christmas!**


	9. Day-8 You Killed Fat Roxas!

Day- 8

Snow Day! The words had ripped through the islands like wild fire. Sora and Kairi's wish had definitely come true now. Last night it had nearly snowed a half a foot, and now everybody was out playing in the snow. After getting pushed into oversized snow coats and boots by Cloud, Ventus and I had managed to escape the warm confines of our house, and were now running around in the thick snow with the rest of the gang.

Demyx and Naminѐ were lying on the ground, laughing as they made snow angels, while the others were all working on different sides of the street, pushing snow up into small barriers. I really didn't understand what was happening until I heard the Sora holler "Snow ball fight!" Then snowballs were being thrown in every direction. People were screaming and laughing, throwing a few snowballs before ducking back behind their walls, into their snow forts. Axel was on a suicide mission, running from fort to fort, getting pelted with snowballs and he dumped heaps of snow on the laughing kids, probably hunting for Larxene.

I managed to grab Ventus, Laughing as we took cover behind an incomplete snow wall. "Let's take 'em!" Ventus hollered, gloved hands working the snow into a sphere. I laughed, watching in wonder as my breath coiled in the air in front of me, misty air flying through the air. I matched up with Ventus, making as many snowballs as we could before running out from behind out fort, screaming a battle cry. We rushed for the other groups, pelting Olette and Seifer with one throw, dodging an enormous throw from Terra and Aqua, before getting ambushed by Axel and Vanitas.

They tackled us to the ground, sending us rolling, laughing the whole time. I managed to push off Axel, throwing a handful of snow at him, before taking off in a dash. "Yeah you better run!" Axel shouted after me, laughing. I heard Ventus laughing uncontrollably, and turned back to see Vanitas tickling him. "Ro-Roxa-s!" He broke down into laughter before managing "He-h-help m-m-me!" He stopped, talking, completely out of breath but still laughing as Vanitas continued the tickle torture. "No can do baby bro!" I shouted back smiling.

Ventus managed to scowl for a split second before laughing again managing to yell "T-ra-traitor!" I laughed, before taking off in the snow, looking for another victim. Unfortunately, my next victim found me, and as I was rounding the corner of a house, I got met with face full of snow. "Got ya!" Sora yelled happily, grabbing another snowball. I spluttered and coughed, brushing the snow off my face smiling up at me and raising my hands in the air. "I surrender."

Sora laughed, before smiling mischievously. "Really?" I smiled back, before winking and saying "Nope, changed my mind." I lunged forward, tackling him. He laughed as he went down, before we rolled around, Sora trying to get the upper hand. Sora froze suddenly mid struggle pushing himself away and saying "Hey, let's build a snowman!" I laughed getting up as Sora ran over to a pile of untouched snow, quickly rolling the snow up into a ball and continuing to roll it. "Come on Roxas, it'll be great!" I followed Sora's example, making a little ball before rolling it, watching as it gradually got larger and larger. When I was finally done with the base, it was horribly lopsided, but it stayed in one place.

I smiled with pride at my work, until I glanced over and saw that Sora's base and chest were already done and both were perfectly round spheres. "How?..." I asked, trying to figure out how he could have gotten so far. Sora winked, before helping me roll my base up beside his own. "Come on, keep going. I'll make a snowman of you, you make one of me, got it?" I nodded, jumping back into work. Ok, a snowman of Sora. That couldn't be too hard. I managed to start the chest, and had just set it on top of my base when Sora said "No, that's not big enough Roxy, it's the chest, and it has to be bigger."

"But you're chest isn't that big!" "No, it needs to be bigger to support the weight of the head" I glanced over at the snowman that was supposed to be me saying "Support the weight of the head? And is that supposed to be me? Are you calling me fat?" Sora spluttered while I mock glared at him. "What? No, I" "Yeah Roxas, the chest has to be big enough to support that big head of yours. You're calling me fat!" Sora spluttered, desperately shaking his head, panicking slightly before realizing I was laughing. Sora scowled at me, sticking out his tongue before getting back to work on his own snowman. I finished my laugh as I finished making a new chest, making the old one into Sora's head.

The whole thing was still horribly lopsided, but it would do. I glanced around, grabbing to mismatched branches and sticking them on as arms, before hunting for something to finish his face with. After putting on some stone buttons and adding some blue stones for the eyes, I gave up and just stuck the frozen bark into the snowman's head, trying to make it look convincing. "Now who's calling who fat?" Sora muttered, looking over my shoulder. I laughed saying "Hey, we can call them Fat Sora and Fat Roxas. What do you think?" Sora laughed, before appraising my work. "Pretty good for your first snowman. I think it looks just like me."

"Liar." I snorted. Sora giggled before asking "What do you think of mine?" I glanced over, frowning at the perfection Sora had managed to make. Somehow he had managed to find perfect stones, using them as buttons, even making my star necklace right beneath my head. Frozen hay was sticking out of its head, and two shards of broken blue glass were where the eyes should be. Two small stones made up my nose, and an unusually large smiled made up the face. It was perfect, he had even given it his scarf and managed to make the arm sticks the same size.

"Show off." I muttered. Sora giggled again, for making a dissatisfied face. "Something's wrong here." He murmured. I watched him in curiosity as he stepped forward, blocking off the gap between Fat Sora and Fat Roxas while he worked. After a few seconds, he stepped back, a satisfied look in his eyes. He had changed the branches, and now ours snowmen were holding hands. I smiled, feeling myself blush as I looked back at Sora.

He smiled back, that crooked smile that kept making me melt. I opened my mouth, about to ask, or at least try and find a way to ask him out, when somebody shouted "Look out!" I jumped to the side, glancing around as a silver blur barreled past me, before colliding with Sora's snowman. The blur, Riku, pulverized the snow version of me, and Sora let out a panicked cry yelling "You killed Fat Roxas!" Riku looked around in confusion while I glared down at Riku. Must be good. Must not get angry. No matter what happens. I had to be good. So what if Riku had ruined our moment. Again. Nothing was going to stop me now. After all, tomorrow was the last day of school before Christmas Break. It was time to set my big plan in motion.


	10. Day-9 Puppy Dog Rape Face

**Disclaimer; Owneth not the rights to Kingdom Hearts do I (Running out of funny ways to say it DX)**

* * *

Day- 9

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" I said, handing out another invitation. After hours of begging Cloud and printing out invitations, I had managed to lay the ground work of my grand plan; a huge Christmas eve bash at my house. Everyone was invited, it was going to be a huge party. Everybody was excited, and everyone I asked instantly perked up and said yes.

Soon, the whole school was abuzz, all talking about the party I was going to be throwing. It was going to be perfect. Everybody would get there and be happy, Christmas Spirit would be everywhere, and the best part was I had even set up a Secret Santa in second period. The whole gang was excited when they read the names they had gotten, carefully making sure their 'victims' never got wind of who their Santa was, all the while going back and forth, trying to think up the perfect gift. All I could do was smile and look at the one name I had wished for; Sora.

I would get him the best Christmas present ever! I had absolutely no clue just what that was right now, but I would get it for him! I just had to. I smiled at Selphie as she passed by saying "Hey, Christmas Eve party at my house, you in?" Selphie nodded enthusiastically, saying "Totally!" I handed her another invitation before bouncing away, beaming. This party was going to be perfect. And if I managed to pull it off, it would also be where I asked Sora out.

"Hey Roxy!" Think of the angel and they shall appear. I smiled whipping around as Sora hopped up looking excited. "I can't wait for Christmas Eve Roxy! It's gonna be the best party ever! And then Santa's going to be here with presents the next day! It's going to be awesome!" I nodded in agreement, unable to stop grinning in front of my favorite brunette. "So who'd you get for the Secret Santa Sora?" Sora was opening his mouth to answer when he caught himself. I winked at me before saying "Nice try Roxas, but I'm not telling. It's a Secret Santa, remember?"

I frowned, before screwing up my face, trying to pull of the puppy dog pout Sora had managed. "Please?" Sora busted up laughing and I scowled. "Oh my gosh, your face was perfect! It was like some puppy dog rape face, it's hilarious! Do it again Roxy!" I turned away, crossing my arms. "Aww, come on Roxy, I'm just playing." Sora said, throwing his arms around me. I blushed beet red, before muttering "It's not funny." Sora tried to stifle a giggle, solemnly saying "Of course it isn't. Roxy." After a few seconds though, the giggling came back.

"Jerk" I muttered. Sora squeezed me tight, and I froze, closing my eyes as he leaned up, breath tickling my ear. "Roxy" He said slowly, and I shivered unintentionally. "Hey scum!" Somebody shouted. Sora froze where he was, and I slowly opened my eyes to find Riku standing only a few feet away from me. Everybody had gone quiet, waiting to see what would happen next. "Sora, go stand by the wall" I murmured, not wanting him to be part of whatever was about to happen. "Roxas" Sora whispered, but Riku interrupted saying "Move over Sora, this is between me and Mr. Nobody here." Sora glared at Riku and was opening his mouth to retort when I grabbed his shoulder.

He glanced back angrily, but sobered up under my gaze. "Let me fight my own battles. Just trust me ok?" Sora watched me for a long while, before nodding and walking to the wall. He stayed right there, watching me intensely, waiting. I turned back to Riku waiting patiently. I was in dangerous territory now. Any sort of real confrontation would ruin any hopes I had of getting on the nice list, I had to play this one carefully. One wrong move, and it would be game over for me. "What's up Riku?" I asked, standing my ground.

"Who do you think you are? You're nobody, some little freak with now home, just coming in, and now what? You think you're some kind of hot shot who can just throw some kind of party? That's my thing freak. I've been putting up with you long enough, but I can't do it anymore, you're worthless. I even try to be nice to you, and what do I get? You're rude, disrespectful, and now you're going to pay for it." I managed not to roll my eyes, asking "And how am I going to pay for it?"

Riku snorted, saying "You're gonna pay for it by going back where you came from and staying the hell away from Sora! If I ever see you near him again, I will beat you so bad you won't be walking for a week, understand?" I didn't growl, I didn't fume. Stupid as his remarks were, and as angry as I was, I forced myself to remain calm. I glanced over to the other side of the hall, where I noticed that Ansem was now standing, watching to see how all of this would play out. I managed to force myself to smile before saying "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Riku growled, coming up to me, fists clenched. "You want to run that by me again freak?" What I wanted was to slam his face into the lockers right behind me. But I resisted the urge and repeated. "I said, I'm sorry but I can't do that. I can however give you this." I reached into my bag, pulling out one of my Christmas Eve party invites. "What the hell is this?" Riku asked, slapping it out of my hand. "It is an invitation to the party I'm throwing on Christmas Eve. Everyone's invited."

"To hell with your party stay away from Sora." I forced my smile to stay up and tried my hardest to make my voice sound sincere as I said "I do hope you can make it to the party. And if you can't, I hope you have a very merry Christmas." Riku let out a growl, throwing his fist back for a punch. I flinched closing my eyes, waiting for a blow that never came. When I opened my eyes in confusion, I saw that Riku was staring in horror at a hand that had grabbed his arm, preventing him from hitting me; Ansem. "I don't recall allowing violence to reign supreme on this campus." Ansem said coolly.

Riku spluttered for a few seconds before saying "It was his fault, he started it!" Ansem raised an eyebrow. "Really? Forgive me if I am imagining things, but I am almost positive that I witnessed Roxas offering you an invitation to a Christmas Eve Celebration and wishing you a merry Christmas. Would you care to clarify how that would be considered a threat in any way?" Riku spluttered some more, and Ansem turned back to all of the students. "I am most positive that you all have places to be and things to do. If you don't, I will gladly give you some." As one, the students rushed off, heading for class. I was turning around to leave when Ansem called back to me.

"Roxas." I glanced back, and Ansem nodded his head once in approval. "Well done." I nodded back, saying "Thanks sir" before turning back and rejoining Sora. "Thanks for not fighting." Sora murmured, pulling me close. I smiled and nodded, trying to focus ahead. The worst that could happen was now behind me, probably getting detention as we went. I only had a few days left, I was staying on the nice list, and Sora and I seemed closer than ever. This was going to be a perfect Christmas.

* * *

**Ok, confession time; when it comes to confrontation scenes, unless a sword or actual fighting is involved, I suck (worse than usual). But hey, it works, kind of anyways, and so I hope you enjoy! Have a holly jolly Christmas!**


	11. Day-10 A Christmas Concussion

**Disclaimer; I don't own the rights to Kingdom Hearts. But I am asking for them for Christmas. And my birthday. And Easter. Any holiday where getting things happens really.  
**

* * *

Day- 10

This was impossible. I had hit every store, checked every Internet site, gone to every single street market I could find, and still I couldn't find a single thing for Sora. It was impossible! Nothing called out to me, nothing was good enough, or cute enough. And the few things that I did like were either in the hands of other shoppers or out of stock. I only had two days left, and there was absolutely nothing to get Sora!

A fancy set of antique keys? No, to old. A coupon for an all you can eat restaurant? To cheap? A Paopu fruit keychain? To cheesy. Sea Salt Ice cream? No that was my thing. Nothing fit, nothing seemed to work. I had to find the perfect gift for Sora, otherwise everything would be ruined. I finally just collapsed against one of the pillars in the mall, groaning.

I wished I could go and see Santa, to see if he could help me find the perfect gift for Sora, but according to the sign in front of his throne, he was off at the North Pole, checking to make sure things were all in order for Christmas. "Uh Roxas, what are you doing" I glanced over to see Ven, holding hands with Vanitas, giving me a concerned look. "Failing at getting Sora a gift." I muttered, going back to leaning against the pillar. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"Don't you like him or something?" I nodded and Vanitas went on. "Well then just do what I do with Ven. Pin him down, make out with him, grab his ass, get him in bed and" "Vani!" Ventus exclaimed, slapping his hand over Vanitas' mouth, blushing blood red. I raised my eyes at Ventus, while he nervously smiled, looking furiously at Vanitas. Vanitas winked at me, before giving Ventus' fingers a nip. Ventus let out a yelp, pulling back his hand. Faster than I could see, Vanitas swooped in, picking Ventus up bridal style and brining his mouth to Ven's.

Ventus let out an outraged sigh, but seconds later moaned and started pushing back, pulling Vanitas' head closer. A few awkward seconds went by while I watched, before Vanitas stopped kissing Ventus and put him down saying "See, works every time." Ven wobbled for a second, trying to get his bearings, before glaring at Vanitas, punching his arm.

Vanitas just laughed before looking back to me. "Honestly Roxy, we're talking about Sora. That kid'll love anything you get him." "Yeah but I wanna get him the perfect gift? Without molesting him!" Vanitas chuckled before relenting and saying "Fine. He's really crazy about this holiday, if you wanna get him something special, why don't you get him one of those fancy snow globes he's always going on about. A snow globe; that was it!

"That's perfect! Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I jumped forward, throwing my arms around Vanitas. "There's my good boyfriend" Ventus said joining in. Vanitas laughed, wrapping his arms around us, before a mischievous look came to his eyes. "So since I'm you're hero now, how about a Christmas present? Nothing big, but how about you two reconsider your answer on that Christmas Threesome I wanted." Ventus and I punched Vanitas in the arms at the same time, and he laughed, stumbling back. "And there's real boyfriend." Ventus muttered.

"I'll take that as a maybe." Vanitas said laughing. I rolled by eyes before saying "Thanks guys, see you later!" They waved to me as I rounded the corner. Ok, a snow globe. There was a store for that just up ahead and around the corner, I just had to get there. I sped up, and turned the corner only to slam into somebody. We fell back, rubbing our heads and saying "Sorry!"

At the same time. It took a few seconds for us to register who the other was, but after a few seconds, we laughed, and I said "Hey Sor!" Sora laughed, rubbing his head again saying "Hey Roxy. Sheesh, guess I know what my present from you is; From Roxy, a Christmas Concussion!" I rolled my eyes, letting Sora help me get back up. "You here shopping for your Secret Santa to?" He asked. I nodded before I could think and Sora smiled slyly, before turning on his puppy dog face.

"So, you wanna tell me who you got?" "No." Yes. "It's a secret remember?" I stuck out my tongue and Sora giggled, before saying "Ah well. Hey, come one lets go get some hot chocolate!" I followed Sora like a lost puppy, walking over to the hot chocolate vendor while Sora pulled out some money, ordering two hot chocolates.

"So did you find anything yet?" I asked, trying to catch him off guard. Sora smiled knowingly at me before shaking his head saying "Nope. It's really hard, I'm trying to get just the right gift for them. And the worst part is, I know exactly what they want, but honestly, I'm not sure how to give it to them." "That hard huh?" Sora chuckled before saying "Yeah, really. It's one of those gifts where even if you try and give it to them, they might not realize what it is. You get what I mean?"

I shook my head and Sora laughed, thanking the vendor for the Chocolate and asking for cinnamon before turning back to me. "No, you don't do you?" He asked slyly. I was still confused when Sora finished dumping cinnamon on top of my cocoa, before handing it to me saying "Cheers!" "Cheers!" I said back, taking a swig. It was like having winter in a cup; all the tastes, the ice cold of the whipped cream, the spike from the cinnamon, the warm chocolate taste.

Chocolate brown, just like Sora's hair. Sora… was right in front of me. I snapped out of my daydream, hoping to pass off my blush for the rush from the cocoa. "Hurry up and finish, I really wanna show something to you!" I nodded, trying to take my time with my delicious cocoa while Sora chugged his down, before throwing his own cup away and waiting impatiently for me. When I finally finished, Sora grabbed my cup, tossing it into the trash and pulling me along shouting "It's just up ahead, we have to try it!"

I let Sora drag me along, trying to count how many times my friends had done this exact thing in the last few days, before Sora came to a halt saying "Two please." I glanced around, eyes widening in wonder. There was an ice skating rink right in front of us; the pond that the mall usually kept up had been carefully frozen over, and now people were skating around, laughing and playing as they went around and around. Sora dragged me in, before reaching down and pulling off one of his own shoes, then going after mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked jumping back. Sora glared up at me from the ground, saying "I have to get one of your shoes so they'll give us the skates hold still." "I can do it!" I said embarrassedly, trying not to think about where Sora's head was as he tugged at my shoe. "Finally!" He said triumphantly, standing back up with my shoe. "What's up with you?" I shook my head and Sora shrugged, before walking back over to the counted and handing the attendant our shoes. After checking them for size, the attendant handed us skates.

"Um, Sora, I don't know how to skate." I said as I managed to buckle up the awkward skates. Sora waved the comment away. "It's easy, come on I'll help you!" Slowly, Sora managed to guide me to the frozen pond, before helping me up and getting me set up by the rail. The second he let go of me, I slipped and fell, limbs splaying out on the cold ice. Sora laughed, helping himself up and reaching down to help me. "Come on Roxy you can do it!" I shook my head wildly, trying to get off the ice, only managing to slip some more. "I don't think so! Unless I'm holding onto something I'm going to fall."

A strange look came over in Sora's eyes, and he smiled, before taking my hand and helping me to my feet. "Hold onto me. I'll never let you fall." The whole time we skated, or at least tried to skate, he never let me fall or slip, helping me keep my balance. But he had lied. The longer I held his hand, the more I fell, till all I could see, was Sora. It was perfect.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, cheesy ending, but I like it so hush up! Alright, 2 more days to go plus Christmas day! I think I'm gonna make it! Have a merry Christmas, and may all your Christmas' be white!**


	12. Day-11 H-Y-P-O-T-H-E-R-M-I-A

**Disclaimer; I don't have the rights to Kingdom Hearts, but after I take over the world with my army of flying monkeys and ninja munchkins, I will. **

* * *

Day- 11

"Can I see that one?" I asked, pointing to the golden snow globe on the shelf. The clerk nodded, walking over and carefully bringing over the globe. After my adventure with Sora yesterday, I had hunted through the stores, trying to find just the right snow globe. And as the clerk gently set the snow globe in my hands, I knew it was the right one.

The base was the color of pure gold, with intricately carved patterns winding around it. Three small keyholes were peered out from the back, left, and right, while the front had been left entirely bare. Inside the globe itself, gold and white pieces delicately floated in the snow globe, circling around two figures holding hands on some kind of gear like base.

"It's a good choice young man, it's one of my personal favorite. Watch." He reached under the base, grabbing a small key that was dangling from a silver key. With tender care, he pushed the key into one of the keyholes and twisted. Quiet, enchanting music instantly started playing mesmerizing me while I stared in wonder as the two figures in the snow glow started moving, dancing in time with the music. "It's perfect." I whispered.

The clerk beamed, taking out the key and listening to the song end and the figures return to their original postures. The clerks smile faded a little, and he gave me an appraising look. "It is quite astounding. However, its price is also quite astounding, especially if you want it engraved." I nodded nervously before asking "How astounding are we talking here?" The clerk pulled off a little tag and showed it to me. I whistled, before glancing back up.

"That much huh? And how much more if I want it engraved?" The clerk shrugged his shoulders before saying "It depends, but it can go anywhere from 50 munny to 500 munny." I nodded before pulling out all the munny I had. "I'll take it. And I want it to say… um…" The clerk waited patiently for me before asking "If you don't mind me prying, are you getting this for a loved one?" "Well… kind of. I mean, I love them, but I'm not sure if they love me back."

The clerk nodded saying "And you're willing to spend all this money on someone who may not even share your feelings?" "Well when you say it like that…" The clerk nodded before saying "Young man, personally I see two choices you can make. You can either go and a different gift that won't cost you as much, or you can go all out and put it all out on the line. I assume that you are going to be asking this person out shortly?" I nodded and he continued.

"Well then, I suppose it's time for you to decide. Which shall it be young man? Are you going to risk all the money with the prospect of being rejected, or get a different gift and risk little?" It took me a split second to decide. "I'll take it. And can you engrave it with this?" I grabbed a pad of paper and pen, and wrote down exactly what I wanted, before pushing it over to the clerk. He glanced over the words, before nodding and smiling.

"The process should be done by tomorrow, shortly after six. Is that sufficient time?" I bobbed my head and the clerk walked over to the register. "Alright, let me ring you up and let's send you on your way." A minute later, I had spent every piece of munny I had, and was heading back on my way home. Tomorrow I would set up for the party, I would have the perfect gift, Christmas magic would be in the air, and if I was lucky, I would finally get the thing I wanted most. I had it all planned out, I'd somehow get us under some mistletoe, exchange presents, and then I would ask him out. It had to work. After everything, he had to like me back.

I walked back through the crowded mall, catching up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette as they shopped. "So what's the plan for tonight Rox?" Pence asked. I shrugged my shoulder before Hayner spoke up saying "How about a pizza party at my place?" We all quickly agreed and Olette was just asking who else we were going to invite, when there was a loud yell from behind us. We all whirled around in time to see Riku slipping through a puddle of water.

We watched as he careened forward, desperately trying to regain his balance, before crashing into a slushy stand. The stand exploded, and seconds later, the entire area was a cold, dripping, multi colored disaster area. And in the dead center of it, was Riku, covered from head to toe in the frozen slushy. Everyone around him instantly started laughing and pointing and after a few seconds, we joined in. We walked out of the mall taking pictures and giggling, while I hummed "Merry Christmas to me, Merry Christmas to me."

One perfect present for Sora. Check. Riku humiliating himself in front of everyone. Check. Things were looking pretty good so far. On the way over to Hayner's house, Olette spent her time calling up the gang and telling them about the party. We arrived just around the same time as everyone else, and I couldn't help but stop a stupid grin from showing up as I saw Sora.

"Hey Roxas come here, Demyx and I are gonna make snow angels!" He shouted. I ran over, falling into the snow beside them both as they laid there, waving their arms back and forth. "I hope you idiots get hypothermia!" Axel called out.

The three of us looked at each other, smiling before saying in unison "H-Y-P-O-T-H-E-R-M-I-A. Got it memorized Axel?" "Oh shut up!" We all laughed, before a car pulled up and Terra yelled something about last one inside paying for the pizza. We all scampered inside, cold and laughing. Aqua was the last to come in, but Terra muttered something about boyfriend responsibilities before paying for the pizza himself while Aqua winked at us.

As I stood there with my friends, I remembered what Santa had said. Christmas was a time of being together, and being with friends and family. Now all I needed was Cloud, and my whole world would be right here. It was perfect. This day had been perfect. It had to be a sign, a foreshadowing of how perfect I knew everything would be tomorrow. One more day till Christmas. One more day, one more party, and I would finally get what I wanted.

* * *

**Yeah, this one was a complete and utter failure. I'm so sorry, but I'm really tired and it just kind of had to happen, you know, the break before the storm kind of thing. One more, not counting Christmas and we're done! If you stuck along this long, I hope you're still enjoying and at the very least liking the story. Anyways, arrivederci and happy Christmas! **


	13. Day-12 Forever And Always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Christmas, or Kingdom Hearts, but I'll take them over eventually. **

* * *

Day- 12

"Axel those streamers need to be a little higher! Demyx don't eat those cookies! Larxene, can you get Vanitas to get his tongue out of my brothers throat, I need him to help Hayner set up speakers!" I was rushing around my house, issuing orders while desperately going over a mental checklist. It was five o'clock, and guests would be arriving in less than half an hour, and there was still so much left to do. I ran into the kitchen where Pence and Olette were getting the refreshments ready, before sprinting back into the dining room where Terra and Aqua were arguing over what music to play. "Roxas, what do you think, Imagine Dragons or Mariah Carey?"

"Whichever one is more Christmassy!" I said, before rushing out. What was left to do? Decorations? I glanced around the house, doing a mental comb over of all the multi colored streams, Christmas cut outs, snowflakes, Christmas Tree, and tinsel. Check. Music? Over the panicked buzzing in my head I was pretty sure I could hear someone singing to a catchy rhythm. Close enough, Check. Food and drinks? Pence and Olette were just placing the last of it on the table. Check.

Apart from the guests, everything was here, even most of the presents from the Secret Santa. The present for Sora! I glanced at my phone, letting out a panicked whine when I saw how little time I had; and the clerk still hadn't called me. "Sheesh Roxas, take a chill, you're gonna have a stroke or something" Axel said, slapping me on the back. "Take a chill. Take a chill" I tried to do exactly that, only to jump nearly a foot into the air as the doorbell rang.

Axel laughed, while somebody else answered the door, and the guest started showing up. I tried to nod and be happy, trying to go with the flow and relax, but panic was still eating away at me. What if something went wrong? What if Sora rejected me? What if- "Awesome party dude!" Somebody yelled. I jumped, before actually looking around. Music was pounding loudly, while other kids danced and talked, laughing and playing the whole time. I managed a tiny laugh, before another came out, and then another. It was a pretty awesome party. What was I so afraid of? This was going to be perfect! I glanced back up at the archway where I had carefully secured a small piece of mistletoe; my insurance for a perfect night. Now I just needed Sora and the present.

Almost as soon as I had thought of it, two arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into a tight hug, and Sora yelled "This is epic Roxy! You should throw parties more often!" I beamed, turning around in his arms and pulling him into my own hug. "It's ok, but it just got a whole lot better!" Sora blushed, before perking up as he listened to the beat, saying "Hey this is my favorite song! Come on Roxy, let's dance!" I laughed as Sora pulled me to the center of the room, and started dancing. It was perfect. Sora was next to me and happier than ever, Riku was nowhere in sight, my party was a success; my Christmas wish was almost guaranteed!

Sora and I were still dancing when my phone suddenly vibrated and I pulled it out, smiling growing when I saw that it was the clerk. "I'll be right back, I gotta go pick something up!" I shouted over the music. Sora pouted for a second, before shrugging and going back to dancing. I managed to make my way to the kitchen before answering my phone saying "Hey, is it ready?" "Yep, and if you hurry you'll make it just before closing time. I even took the liberty of wrapping it for you." "Thanks so much, I'll be right over!" The clerk laughed saying "Alright see you soon." I shoved my phone back in my pocket, before running around, trying to find Axel. It wasn't hard, he was sitting next to my fireplace with Larxene in his lap. "Hey Axel, I have to go pick up Sora's gift, I'll be right back. You're in charge got it?" Axel nodded and saluted me while Larxene giggled, before I turned and made my way to the door. I was almost there when I came face to face with Riku.

We regarded each other for a few moments before Riku said "Hey." "Hi" Was the best I could think to say. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened" Riku began, but I shook my head. "Don't sweat it man. I get it. Let's just start over ok? Go enjoy the party ok?" I held out my hand, and after regarding me for a few seconds, Riku shook it. I smiled, feeling better than ever, grabbing my skateboard and rushing out the door. The air was frigid outside; all of the old snow had frozen solid while new snow was starting to fall, freezing the air solid. But all I could think about was what I was about to do as I skated up to the mall, hopping off my board and dashing inside, heading for the shop.

The clerk just smiled at me as I arrived, before holding out a small square package, wrapped in teddy bear Christmas wrapping. "I do hope it's worth it." The clerk said as they handed it to me. I smiled down at my package before nodded and saying "It is. Thank you so much, have a wonderful Christmas." "You too!" He called back as I dashed back out the door.

I was floating on air as I rushed home. It had taken me nearly an hour to get here it had been so icy, and I didn't want to take another one getting back home to Sora. Everything was falling into place, and in a few minutes, I would finally get what I wanted for Christmas.

I rounded the corner to my street and froze, all thoughts of my perfect Christmas vanishing. I could hear the music blasting all the way from over here, and I could see a car had somehow been parked in our front yard. I approached my house slowly in horror, looking around as I saw empty beer bottles, drunk kids running around, while others lay passed out on the ground. It was even worse inside. Streamers and decorations had been torn down, the living room window had been shattered, food covered the walls and ceiling, and the tree and presents were little more than smoking ashes.

Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, and Naminѐ were all lying in a pile next to the tree, covered in fire extinguisher goo. I could see Hayner, Pence, and Olette passed out on the stairs, while a very drunk Terra tried to explain that he wasn't drunk to a very sober Aqua. And judging from the screams that were coming from the broom closet, Vanitas and my brother were going at it like rabbits. "What happened!?" I shouted, rushing in.

Aqua looked up in relief as she heard me, hushing Terra and making her way over. "I'm not sure! Somebody spiked the punch, and then there was beer, and I don't know. Axel managed to sober up enough to get things back under control for a while, but then the tree caught on fire, and well… you see how that ended." I shook my head, panic taking control. No, no this was not supposed to happen like this. I had been good! I had followed all the rules, I had spread Christmas spirit, I had been good!

What had happened? I turned around, taking in the chaos, watching as my first Christmas literally went up in flames. "Alright Roxas, let's start getting people rounded up, if we sober people back up and enough we might be able to salvage your Christmas." Aqua said, turning back to Terra and trying to coerce him to sit on the couch. I nodded, trying to believe the hope Aqua was trying to give me, and turned back to the kitchen, planning on turning off the music to help calm things down.

My heart shattered, and I froze, solid as a statue, as I watch Riku kissing Sora under the mistletoe; my mistletoe. I felt a single, unwelcome tear slide out, before my grip loosened, and Sora's present hit to ground, with a loud thump. Somehow Sora and Riku heard it above all the other noise, and turned towards me. Riku smirked, giving me a look that told me everything; this was all his fault, he hadn't come here for peace, he had come here to destroy everything I had worked so hard to build. Sora just stood there, eyes full of surprise and panic.

"Roxas, wait its!" I didn't let him finish. Before I knew what was happening, I was half a block away, and going farther and farther by the second. Riku and Sora had kissed. Riku had won. And by the look of Sora's face when they had split up, Sora had liked it. Which meant that when Riku asked him out, Sora would say yes. I was losing my best friend forever, I was losing my love.

The clerk was right; I had risked it all, and now I was paying the price. More unwelcome tears poured out of my eyes as I kept sprinting, barley noticing as the wind whipped by and the snow fell harder and harder. I ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore, and I finally collapsed to the ground, sliding painfully on the frozen snow. I managed a feeble sob, before managing to push myself up. I was right next to an old park, a park with a now frozen playground.

There were a few benches around, but I managed to claw my way around to the nearest one, pulling myself up and sitting there. Everything I had done had been for nothing. All those almost kisses had been nothing, meant nothing. And too make it worse, I had lost it all to Riku. I sobbed again, barley realizing that my tears were freezing, or that I couldn't feel my fingers. I stayed there for the longest time, ignoring the snow as it built up, covering me head to toe in a fine layer of snow. Nobody would notice if I froze out here. Nobody.

After a little while longer, I started scratching, still shivering violently. Who would have thought the first stages of frostbite were so itchy? "Roxas?" I heard somebody shout. I ignored them. Staying where I was, staying frozen. "Roxas!" A voice called desperately into the storm. That voice sounded awfully familiar. "Roxas!" The voice called again. It was definitely someone I knew. "Roxas!" A voice shouted, very close now. I heard pounding footsteps over the howl of the blizzard that had come up, and I felt a coat being thrown over me, while a face with crystal blue, fearful eyes appeared.

"Roxas? Are you ok? We have to get you warm, you're ice cold!" What did he care? I didn't have much control over what happened as Sora managed to pry my frozen body off of the bench, pulling me back away from the park and over to a car. After pushing me in and hopping into the driver's seat, he turned the car back on, turning the heat on full blast. "Sheesh Roxy, you could have killed yourself!" Sora said, grabbing a blanket from the back seat and throwing it over me. Nobody would miss me. "That's not true!" Sora declared, making me realize I had said it out loud "I would miss you." I managed a brittle laugh. "Really? What about you're new boyfriend."

"New boyfriend?" Sora asked, before shaking his head and saying "That kiss with Riku? That wasn't even my idea, I didn't want to do it. He called me over and we talked, and I told him to leave you alone before he pointed it out. Then he got angry because I wouldn't kiss him and made me kiss him. That's when you came in. I don't like Riku, I never have, I love you Roxas!"

"What?" "You know, you may call me stupid sometimes, but you're not so bright yourself. I've had a huge crush on you since we were kids Roxy! And I've been trying to ask you out or get you to ask me out for ages! And then this Christmas thing happened, and ass of the sudden you kept giving me mixed signals! I honestly didn't know what was happening, but then I heard you talking to Santa while I was at work" "You were that elf!" I shouted, realizing why they looked so familiar. Sora nodded. "Yeah, and I heard what you asked for. And it's funny, because all I want for Christmas is you Roxas. I love you. And I love this." Sora reached into the glove box, pulling out the snow globe. Somehow it had survived the fall, looking more beautiful than ever. Sora pointed to the inscription, before reading it aloud.

"Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. You are the brightest star in my sky, and no matter what happens, I will never forget you, and I will always be with you. Roxas and Sora" "Roxas, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I never want to let you go. I love you."

I managed to get out another sob, warm heat replacing my freezing heart. "I love you too. I love you so, so much." Sora beamed before asking "So, do you want to finish what Riku and Axel ruined?" I managed a small laugh, before leaning in at the same time as Sora. Our first kiss. It was incredible, everything I had wanted it to be.

Yeah this night hadn't been perfect, and yeah, I was frozen half to death and I still had to deal with Cloud when he found out what had happened to our house. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I had gotten exactly what I wanted for Christmas; the one I loved the most. And no matter what happened after tonight, it would be ok. Because we would always be together. Me and Sora. Forever and always.

* * *

**Yay, all twelve days! Sheesh this is so horrible/corny/cheesy I can't stand it, but I got it done for the most part! Alright, so I'm going to go to sleep, you're all just going to have to wait for the Christmas Day chapter till tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you guys loved it and please stick around for the final part. Merry Christmas everybody!**


	14. Christmas Day

**Disclaimer; I do not have the rights to Kingdom Hearts**

* * *

Christmas Day

"So how long did Cloud say you're grounded for?" Sora asked, cuddling up to me. Ever since last night when we had kissed and officially started going out, Sora had not gone more than five feet away from me, even when Cloud was shouting at me for nearly killing myself in the cold and letting a bunch of drunk teenagers destroy our house. The whole time he was right beside me, either holding my hand or letting my head rest on his shoulder.

We had even managed to cuddle together all night on the couch after clean up, and Cloud hadn't minded a bit. Because as bad as my screw-up was, and angry as Cloud had been, Ventus took the prize for biggest screw-up of the night. When Cloud had opened up the downstairs broom closet, a nude Vanitas and Ventus had fallen out. Ven had turned so red he could have put a fire truck to shame, while Vanitas just looked bored, listening drunkenly while Ventus desperately tried to say that it wasn't what it looked like before he slapped Ven's butt.

Cloud had chased the still naked Vanitas out of the house with a metal bat, swinging wildly and screaming about killing him, while Vanitas had just sprinted, drunkenly laughing while slipping on the cold ice. "I'm not sure. Cloud was still going on about how I was _going_ to be grounded for the rest of my life before he found your brother and Ven. He didn't really bring it up again after that."

Sora chuckled, rolling his eyes and muttering "Good old Vani. What do you think will happen if Vanitas comes back around any time soon?" "He'll probably have his favorite appendage cut off and shoved down his throat. And that will be one of the nicer things Cloud does to him." I said, snuggling into Sora and glancing around. The house was still a mess; the front window was still broken, burn stains from the tree were on the ceiling and floor, and the whole place still smelled like candy, smoke, and booze. It was still a better improvement from where it had been last night. Axel and Hayner walked in, holding brooms and saying "Ok, we finally got all the glass taken care of. You lazy bums wanna help out?"

"Not really." We said in unison. Axel glared at us, trying his best to pull off Cloud's signature death glare, but we just laughed before getting up and grabbing their brooms. We all laughed and talked for a while, getting bits of grass of the cement and out of the grass, before throwing it into the garbage. Sora and I ended up having to go around the house, trying to get another garbage can, going around the past the window looking into our kitchen as we did.

I was still walking when Sora tapped me on the shoulder and whispered "Roxas, look!" I glanced stopped and looked in through our window, only to see Kairi and Riku making out under the mistletoe. "That was fast." I muttered, glaring at Riku. Sora shook his head saying "Maybe. But Kairi's had this huge crush on him for years. Maybe now that we're together he might actually realize that he likes her too." I tried not to say all the mean things I wanted to say, before my epiphany hit. "Sora, Christmas is over, right? I mean, Santa's not going to give any more presents or take anything away now, right?" "Well, Christmas isn't over, it goes on all day today, and anyone can give you presents, but Santa already came to give gifts. He won't be back till next year."

"So now we're right back to where we started? We have all year to be good or bad if we want?" Sora nodded, confused saying "Yeah, I guess. But why would you want to be bad?" I let out a chuckle, before grabbing Sora's shirt and pushing him up against the wall, smiling mischievously. Sora turned beat red as I got closer and closer saying "What are you doing Roxy?" I just laughed before saying "Being on the Nice list is a lot of work. You have to be good all the time, follow the rules, and you can't get into any trouble. It's so so _hard_. I'm tired of being Nice. Besides…"

I trailed off, and Sora groaned as I pushed myself up next to him. "Besides what?" He managed to ask, looking like he was going to explode with joy or ecstasy from out contact. "I'm ready to be Naughty." I said with a wink, before going in for a kiss. I had played by the rules, I had been good. Don't worry Santa, I'll find a way to get back on the nice list. But right now, I'm having a little too much fun being naughty.

* * *

**Haha, yeah the ending sucked. Sorry, lost my plot line and creativity, having _WAY_ too much fun playing with my presents ;) anyways, hope you enjoyed this horribly corny and terribly written story, if you liked, please comment, if you didn't, also comment, it's good to know just how fantastically wrong I was. Anyways, hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year!**


End file.
